


车

by Leftfox



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftfox/pseuds/Leftfox
Summary: 对A，两个人都特别冲emmmmmxxj文笔梗源是我和我同学聊天的时候发现嘉嘉不怎么营业就变成了这种带玻璃渣的玩意儿





	车

“夏之光你什么意思？还和陆思恒聊天？”焉栩嘉原本拿着手机靠着墙刷着b站，刷得正开心呢，却被微博特别关心吵到了，他仅看了一眼就不舒服了起来。爱人和自己同床共枕，结果他还和别人卿卿我我？他焉栩嘉能忍？  
夏之光还没洗澡，刚回来，就这么半躺在床上，皮带解了一半，裤子挂在腰间，露出了包裹在衣服里面的白色皮肤和内裤边缘。他的手和上半身靠着床头，一双好看的眼睛微微眯起，红发在灯光下在脸上打下了一片阴影。他望向不远处的男人，轻蔑一笑：“不营业怎么吃饭？炒个持之以恒还能再火一把。思恒哥也能带起来，还能吃个回扣。不然，嘉嘉，不去营业难道永远窝在这个地方抠脚？没人会来找你的。”  
两人目光相遇，夏之光无所谓地盯着他看，焉栩嘉气得双眼发红。这是在变相说他不懂营业咯？除了自拍转博什么都不干，就在这个团队住的地方抠脚？焉栩嘉握紧了手机。  
夏之光面带嘲讽，他偏过头，换做斜睨着看着男人，慵懒至极。焉栩嘉被刺激后脸色很差，他当然知道娱乐圈吃这些玩意儿。炒cp，发自拍，不懂营业的人迟早被这个圈子吃掉。虽然夏之光和他一样，都是哇唧老人，但是夏之光对哇唧的服从和自己的相对来说的反抗，又不一样。  
你看，他们明明是恋人。刚出道，夏之光就被要求要炒光电潇应，现在又是持之以恒和之南针，属于他们的胭脂从来没有出现过。  
焉栩嘉随手把手机放在了不远处桌子上，然后径直走到夏之光身边。  
“我们还没本垒打吧？”焉栩嘉弯腰抓住夏之光的短袖的袖口，看着年长者无所谓又轻佻的表情，他黑着脸，这句话说得咬牙切齿。  
“怎么，嘉嘉，吃醋了？”夏之光拽着焉栩嘉的衬衫领子，一用力，直接把焉栩嘉拽了下来。刚巧，焉栩嘉磕到了夏之光的唇，很软。夏之光还没伸出舌头去挑逗身上的男人，焉栩嘉就顶开闭合的双唇，搅动着夏之光的口腔。“唔……”  
原本剑拔弩张的气氛逐渐暧昧起来。两人拥吻的水声盖过了硝烟的味道。  
“小子，第一次就算我让给你好了。”夏之光把焉栩嘉推开，反手自己脱了上衣，随着动作露出了的两颗红樱在略有肌肉的嫩白胸部显得特别诱人，焉栩嘉把自己的衬衫的扣子解开，在暖黄的灯光下，两人原本白色的皮肤多了一层蜜色的感觉。“让给我？夏之光你还真好意思说。”  
夏之光刚要扑过去反压，就被焉栩嘉抱住拽掉了裤子。年长者啧了一声，胜败已定，他软下身放弃了反抗。焉栩嘉抱着他，两个人就这样交叠着坐在床上。他低头咬住了夏之光左边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻磨着旁边的软肉。红色的小樱桃被咬的又红又肿，其实在被咬上的一瞬间，夏之光就感觉到一阵麻痒，焉栩嘉的动作让快感像电流一样从胸口爬上了大脑，酥酥麻麻地，令人着迷。“嗯…”但他并不满足，又挺了挺胸部，被冷落的另一边的乳头也渴望被抚慰。  
“另……一边…”焉栩嘉听到了夏之光呜咽的喘息声，放开了左边一直被玩弄的乳头而转向了另一边。被长久玩弄的红樱甚至有些破皮，被焉栩嘉吸得又肿又大。原本被温暖包裹的乳头被微凉的空气刺激得更为硬挺。  
夏之光不得不承认，他现在就已经开始有点兴奋了。他伸手摸到了焉栩嘉的裆部，发现那里也是鼓鼓囊囊的一团。看着焉栩嘉表面冷静自持的样子，夏之光轻蔑地笑了一声，他熟练地脱掉了焉栩嘉碍事的裤子，把巨物从内裤中解放了出来，裤子挂在腿窝，隔着夏之光很不舒服，他扭了扭，焉栩嘉微微起身把裤子整个脱掉了。  
“接下来的步骤要我教你？”夏之光凑到焉栩嘉脖颈边上舔了舔。  
“你自己还没脱干净呢，哥哥。”  
焉栩嘉一双大眼笑弯了起来，夏之光别扭地哼了一声。“你给我起来——你是要我自己脱还是你来？”他推了推在胸口啃得正开心的焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉闻言松开了口，他不甘心地捏了两下满是口水的红樱。“当然是看哥哥脱咯？”小无赖嘻嘻地笑。  
夏之光皮笑肉不笑地勾着内裤边缘，褪了一半下来，然后半屈膝地把整个都脱了下来。被释放出来的性器略有些硬了，焉栩嘉看着他的下体。“这不是很愉快吗。”他把夏之光抱了回来，轻轻吻了吻他的肩窝。  
看着夏之光略有不耐的样子，焉栩嘉凑过去撸动着夏之光的性器，略有粗糙的茧子的手摩擦着本就容易敏感的性器让夏之光忍不住呻吟了起来。焉栩嘉听着身下的哥哥的声音，自己的性器早就硬得发疼了，把两根性器凑在一起摩擦着。  
双倍的快感让两人的前端都分泌出了快乐的液体。  
由于情欲的影响，夏之光整个身体都泛出了粉红色，像是被蒸过一样。焉栩嘉自己也没经验，咬着牙喘着粗气盯着眼前美丽又性感的哥哥看。“前戏会做……呼……会做吗？”夏之光看到焉栩嘉茫然的眼神，无奈地舔了舔自己的手指，等食指变得湿滑起来后，才支起身体把手指往后穴探去。  
尽管有口水的润滑，后穴还是十分干涩。焉栩嘉加快了前端撸动的速度，两个人的呼吸声都越来越重，最后就这样一起泄了出来。两人白浊射得到处都是，焉栩嘉舔掉了嘴角的精液，手上还残留了不少两人的体液，他就就着这个也伸手到了夏之光的后穴处，帮着忙一起扩张。  
两根食指在紧致的后穴中相互纠缠着，焉栩嘉抠挖着穴壁，引起小穴的一阵收缩。他又尽可能地向里面探去，去寻找夏之光最敏感的点。也不知道是不是焉栩嘉运气好，很轻松就找到了那一块要命的软肉，轻轻按下去身下的人就会抖得不行。看着夏之光咬着牙不肯呻吟出来的样子，焉栩嘉就非常地开心。  
连他自己都不知道为什么，不知道什么时候两个人的关系就变成了这样，依靠吵架，顶嘴来完成每日的情侣交流。可悲啊。  
夏之光感觉后穴被按得越来越敏感，甚至感觉有东西要从里面流出来了。在焉栩嘉进入第三个手指的时候，夏之光终于忍不住叫了出来。“轻点……啊…唔…”焉栩嘉用吻封住了夏之光剩下的话，由于焉栩嘉的挑逗，夏之光全身上下软得不行，手指早就从后穴里滑了出来搭在床上，无力地被焉栩嘉玩弄着。但他的眼睛始终清明，盯着青年看着的眼神，莫名有些悲凉。  
随着快速地喘息，夏之光的胸口上下起伏，灯光下，两颗带着水光的红樱更为诱惑。焉栩嘉凑上去咬住了一颗，不管夏之光的推搡，继续舔弄着。  
“焉栩嘉…你…你…轻点啊…”又疼又爽的感觉让夏之光既上瘾又无助，他又不忍心下手拍打焉栩嘉的头，只能任凭这小孩在他身上为所欲为。“哥哥，你不是很舒服吗？”焉栩嘉含含糊糊地说着，后穴的手指在夏之光不注意的时候变成了四根。“虽然和实体有些区别…哥哥别哭哦？”  
别求饶啊，夏之光。我可看不得最喜欢的人对我求饶。  
焉栩嘉抽出手指后，把性器对准了还未来得及紧闭的小穴。前端挤入了湿滑柔软的内部，后面进入的却有些困难。夏之光忍受不住被侵入的感觉，不停地收缩着，焉栩嘉焦躁地拍了一下夏之光的屁股。清脆的声音让两个人都愣住了。焉栩嘉看着自己的手，夏之光整个人都抖了起来。  
臀部细嫩的皮肤很快就一片通红，与之相衬的就是夏之光一声高亢的尖叫。后穴在不经意间放松了，肉刃破开了里面的壁肉一捅到底。夏之光甚至能描摹出里面巨物的形状和跳动的经脉，他坐在焉栩嘉腿上，骑乘的姿势让性器进入地比一般情况更深。  
第一次来就这么深，夏之光气得狠狠拧了一下焉栩嘉的大腿。  
“嘶……怎么，不痛了？”焉栩嘉痛得吸了一口气，他喘了几口气，“那我开始了？”  
“什…啊……”夏之光来不及反应，尖叫就从喉口涌出，覆盖了刚才的呻吟。体内的性器突然快速冲撞着，每一次都刚巧擦过那个让人崩溃的点，快感似无尽的电流般一股一股地涌了上来，占据大脑，让夏之光把一切都忘却，只想着大声呻吟来释放这种无处安放的爽意。  
焉栩嘉卖力地向上顶弄着，他看着身下的人忘情地扭动着配合着他的插入，焉栩嘉双眼发红。  
他自己也不知道为什么每次都能刚好挤到那个点，然后引起年长者一声长吟。但这也许就是天生契合吧，焉栩嘉自己也不知道该怎么形容。巨物和小穴完美契合，连舒适都是双倍的。  
夏之光大腿舒服得发抖，甚至由于抽插带来的无尽的快感，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。胯间泄过疲软的性器因为身体的快乐，甚至没有人的抚慰而再次挺了起来，摩擦在两个人的小腹，顶端分泌的爱液沾湿了两人的胯间的毛发和腹部。  
焉栩嘉粗喘着快速冲撞着，似乎想把夏之光钉在床上。先前润滑用的精液滑了出来被冲撞成泡沫四溅开来，结合处一片狼藉。夏之光觉得内里突然开始酸软，焉栩嘉不知道在想什么奋力地研磨着那个点，令人崩溃的快感让夏之光颤抖着呻吟，又让他的呻吟破碎成尖叫。毁天灭地的快感覆盖了夏之光所有的念头，他张大嘴巴无声尖叫着。脚趾蜷缩起来，嘴中的津液从嘴角落到了胸部，夏之光在焉栩嘉的操干中上升到了云端。  
“呼…哥，第一次就做到了前列腺高潮…你好敏感啊。”焉栩嘉凑在夏之光颈边一边嗅一边落下吻痕，然后一路向下，在吻到胸前后又开始玩弄那两颗被遗忘了很久的乳头。胸前和后面同时发狠，夏之光感觉自己就像是风中的一叶扁舟，任凭身上的人动作，里面的性器像是要捅穿肚子一样，又大又硬。  
焉栩嘉终于好心把夏之光平躺放到了床上，酸软的腰部碰上床的那一瞬，夏之光发出了舒服的喟叹。焉栩嘉不知怎的摸了摸夏之光的头发。  
但是夏之光身体里的那根巨物根本没有停下动作，进入地一次比一次狠，凶猛又霸道，仿佛要在夏之光身体里刻印下只属于焉栩嘉的标记。“你…啊…你碰……呜，碰碰……前面❤”夏之光的手抓着身下的床单，前端胀得发疼，可是没有抚慰夏之光又射不出来。他的手酸软无力，只能讨好地看向了焉栩嘉。  
“说爱我，哥。”焉栩嘉一只手堵着马眼，一只手抚慰着柱身和下面的囊袋。他看着夏之光难耐地扭动着腰肢配合着身后的操干，嘴里却始终没有说出他想要听的那句话。“我们是不是该结束了？”  
焉栩嘉有些悲哀地说着，他不知道什么时候两眼里全是泪花，尽管他还在肏着他最爱的哥哥，尽管他们还在温存。夏之光的呻吟声中，没有肯定，没有拒绝。那双漂亮的眼睛里是情欲引起的泪水，因为快感眼睛甚至上翻着。  
焉栩嘉终于支持不住，射在了夏之光身体里。他松开了手，白浊洒在两个人的腹部。夏之光爽得说不出话，焉栩嘉抽出已经疲软的性器，看着一片脏乱的床铺，说不出话。  
“cp还是会炒的。”夏之光说，焉栩嘉看了过去，却没看到夏之光的眼睛。  
这算是没有被拒绝分手吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 求嘉嘉快营业！！！！！求团里那几位快营业！！！！！！！！


End file.
